Rosa en Invierno
by Rosalya L. D'Inverno
Summary: Adam todavía no acababa de entender a aquella rosa que se había quedado con él, pero algo era seguro: no la perdería por nada del mundo. Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".


**Fandom:** Beauty and the Beast.

 **Parejas:** Adam (Bestia)/Bella.

 **Rating:** PG.

 **Categorías:** Romance.

 **Sinopsis:** Adam todavía no acababa de entender a aquella rosa que se había quedado con él, pero algo era seguro: no la perdería por nada del mundo.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna digna de mención.

 **Notas/Spoilers:** Adam es el nombre original de Bestia, así que lo llamaré así. Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

 **Rosa en Invierno**

" _Querían hablar, pero no pudieron; había lagrimas en sus ojos.  
Ambos estaban pálidos y delgados; pero aquellos rostros pálidos estaban iluminados con el amanecer de un nuevo futuro."_

\- Fiódor Dostoyevski (Crimen y Castigo).

* * *

Antes, cuando Adam era niño, solía pasar los inviernos escondido debajo de la mesa de la cocina. Solía ver a su madre correr de un lado a otro en su busca. A veces lo encontraba, a veces no, y las veces que el pequeño príncipe no era descubierto se permitía robarse un trozo de pan y un vaso de leche. Las sirvientas lo regañaban y luego el niño reía, sacaba la lengua y se metía el último pedazo de pan a la boca con cínico entusiasmo. La cosa había cambiado cuando sus padres murieron.

Todo pasó tan rápido como un relámpago en medio de una tormenta. Un segundo estaba Adam, dormido al pie de la cama de sus padres mientras mamá le cepillaba el suave pelo castaño. Al siguiente, su madre estaba postrada en la cama, descalza, con el pelo oscuro desperdigado alrededor suyo como una corona marrón. Su padre no se despegó de ella en ningún momento. Adam había tenido que jugar solo en el jardín -algo a lo que definitivamente el niño no estaba acostumbrado-,y tenía que callarse las protestas porque sabía que "mamá necesitaba descansar". Era la respuesta que recibía siempre. Pero al final las noches de reposo y la compañía incondicional de su marido no sirvieron de nada, pues a los pocos días la buena reina falleció. Su padre estaba todo pálido y ojeroso en el entierro, pero Adam no acababa de entender la razón de semejante aspecto. A los dos días vio al médico real entrando a los aposentos de su padre y salir con el ceño fruncidos a la media hora, como si se hubiera enterado de algo grave.

—¿Qué pasa, Din Don? —preguntó Adam aquella vez. Din Don le pasó una mano por el suave pelo.

—Nada, pequeño, nada —contestaba Din Don una y otra vez.

Ah, pero claro que pasaba algo. Porque a los pocos días, todo el castillo empezó a vestir de negro (incluso el propio Adam), se perdieron las sonrisas y todo el mundo se paseaba por el castillo como un alma en pena. Además, su padre ya no estaba.

Luego de que sus padres se "fueran de viaje", como solía decirle Din Don para que no se preocupara, fue cuando la actitud de Adam empezó a torcerse. El niño extrañaba horrores a sus padres, y por esa misma razón empezó a hacer cosas que le recordaran a ellos. Robaba las agujas de la señora Potts e intentaba coser por sí mismo para recordar a su madre, hacía espadas de juguete y fingía que luchaba con su padre. En más de una ocasión, la espada había acabado saliendo de sus manos y se había estampado contra un sirviente imprudente que pasaba por ahí. Y luego, cuando lo regañaban por sus pequeñas diabluras, Adam se había enojado bastante con sus sirvientes. ¿Qué podían saber ellos? Ellos ni siquiera sabían lo que Adam sentía. Lo mucho que extrañaba a sus padres, lo mucho que los quería ver de nuevo... Ahí fue cuando los pensamientos empezaron a llegar a su cabeza.

Claro, ¿qué podían saber aquellos sirvientes odiosos sobre su tristeza? Después de todo, solo eran eso... Sirvientes. Se iluminó. Claro, eran meros sirvientes. Ellos no lo entendían. No lo entendían porque eran sirvientes.

Y luego... Los pensamientos se quedaron ahí.

 **. . .**

Luego de que la hechicera lo convirtiera en bestia una noche de Navidad, Adam había pasado toda su vida odiando el invierno. La imagen de los copos de nieve golpeteando los enormes ventanales le recordaban a sus padres, que murieron en una noche de invierno. También le recordaba al frío que hacía aquella noche, cuando la hechicera lo transformó. El horror y el espanto que sintió al momento de verse reflejado en ese espejo encantado. El cómo su apuesto rostro de facciones finas se vio suplantado por aquella cara enorme y peluda, mezcla de búfalo y oso. La cola, las garras largas y afiladas en las manos que no eran manos, sino patas. Los dientes rectos y blancos convertidos en colmillos puntiagudos. El porte aristocrático suplantado por una espalda encorvada de quien no puede aguantar su peso.

Había sido tan repulsivo que intentó romper el espejo, pero la hechicera le inspiraba temor. ¿Y si rompía el espejo y la hechicera se enfadaba? ¿Y si lo convertía en algo peor? Era algo probable. Si lo había convertido por una pequeñez como haberla dejado fuera aquella noche...

 **. . .**

Sin embargo, cuando Bella llegó al palacio, todo cambió. Aquella noche, Adam estaba furioso. No solo un anciano se había colado a su palacio sin permiso, sino que además no dejaba de parlotear y le dolía la cabeza de solo escucharlo gritar: "¡Bella! ¡Bella!". ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él, pronunciando esa palabra prohibida? Porque sí, Adam NO toleraba que se hablara de algo relacionado con belleza en presencia de él. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que viviría convertido en bestia el resto de la eternidad, y la perspectiva no lo contentaba mucho. Los pétalos caían uno detrás del otro, se acercaba su cumpleaños números veintiuno y el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Definitivamente, no lo lograría.

La única manera era que una doncella lo amara, y él la amara a ella. Pero, ¿cómo era posible eso, si él nunca salía del castillo, consciente de que la gente intentaría cazarlo? ¿Si ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se enamoraría de un monstruo como él?

Sin embargo, cuando la vio ahí tirada en el suelo de piedra, pálida, asustada pero firme, rogando por la libertad de su padre, algo dentro de él se removió. Fue un sentimiento cálido que él creyó que había desaparecido con la muerte de sus padres. Esas ganas enormes de darle la mano y levantarle, de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarla sin aire, de mirarla a los ojos y que repitiera lo que había dicho. "Yo me quedaré aquí". En aquel momento, la determinación que había visto reflejada en esos ojos avellanados lo había cautivado. Era una muchacha valiente, como ninguna que había conocido antes. Le costaba imaginar a cualquier otra mujer haciendo ese sacrificio por su padre.

Era una chica valiente, la chica más valiente del mundo, y él la admiraba mucho por eso.

 **. . .**

Desde que Bella llegó, todo había cambiado. Las ventanas estaban abiertas a gusto de la muchacha, dejando entrar la luz del día e iluminando los pasillos. Los sirvientes estaban de mejor ánimo, con más energía para hacer cualquier cosa que se propusieran. La vieja biblioteca que había pertenecido a su madre había vuelto a abrirse, y desde entonces Bella se pasaba las tardes encerrada allí, con la luz entrando a raudales por las ventanas y los ojos pegados a las palabras de los libros. Para Adam aquellas palabras eran solo formas difusas que él no lograba comprender, pero era demasiado pequeño cuando sus padres murieron y, con los años, había acabado olvidando totalmente la lectura. Bella había cambiado incluso eso.

Había tardes en las que Adam se pasaba por la biblioteca y entraba, o Bella lo veía y lo invitaba a pasar (invitación que siempre aceptaba). Así, poco a poco, iba recordando cómo leer.

En un principio, Adam la admiraba por su valor. Además, estaba consciente de que ella podía ser la doncella que lo libraría de su hechizo. Sin embargo, poco a poco su admiración y deseo de volver a ser humano se convirtieron en algo totalmente diferente. Porque con el tiempo empezó a pensar en ella, incluso cuando ella no estaba presente. Cada vez que Bella (una rosa. Era una rosa hermosa y dorada) se alejaba, sentía que algo le faltaba, y una necesidad imperiosa de salir corriendo y abrazarla por la espalda. Se descubría a sí mismo sin aliento siempre que ella le sonreía, escuchándola con más atención de la necesaria cuando hablaba, viéndola en todas partes. En los jardines, en su habitación, en el ala oeste, incluso cuando ella no estaba ahí. Luego empezó a desear abrazarla, sentir la calidez de su piel blanca contra la suya. Y luego se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntándose a qué sabían sus labios y mirándola fijamente, buscando memorizar su rostro, su perfecta figura.

La miraba y todo el cuerpo se ponía cálido y le costaba moverlo. Y las veces en que ella, por voluntad propia, lo tocaba, él sentía ese lugar abrasado como por fuego. Sencillamente, era impresionante. Y entonces lo entendió, luego de mucho reflexionar.

Era amor. Esa sensación de protegerla, de no permitir que nadie le hiciera daño. Todo lo que acontecía dentro de él, su terremoto interno cuando ella hablaba o lo tocaba. La sangre bullendo cuando le contaba lo que esos aldeanos decían de ella a sus espaldas. Solo podía calificarse como amor y nada más.

Y por esa razón, estaba dispuesto a hacer de todo porque Bella lo amara. No importaba el tiempo que pasara. No importaba que ella lo hiciera después de su cumpleaños. Lo único que le importaba era tener a aquella rosa dorada a su lado y poder abrazarla tanto como quería, y conocer el sabor de sus labios.

—¡Bestia!

Adam despegó la mirada de la nieve y miró a Bella. La hermosa muchacha sonreía como solía hacerlo tanto últimamente, con las manos unidas frente a ella.

—Bella... —susurró.Por alguna razón, nunca podía hablar en voz alta frente a ella. Era como si sus cuerdas vocales murieran.

—¡Vamos dentro! —exclamó Bella, tomándole la mano con la suya. Pequeña y blanca—. Tengo ganas de leer un poco antes de la cena.

Adam sonrió mientras era arrastrado dentro por aquella manecita entusiasta, deseando detenerse y entrelazarla con las suyas.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Ala! ¡Aquí está! La Bella y la Bestia es mi película favorita de Disney y tenía un montón de ganas de hacer un fic de ella. Realmente tenía un dilema con este reto. Tanto Adam como Bella son mis personajes favoritos de la película (y de Disney en general) y no sabía acerca de quién hacer el fic, pero como el romance entre ellos dos es tan bonito (el mejor de Disney, a mi parecer) y quise darle mi perspectiva a Adam para que la gente entendiera lo que lo llevó a volverse como es al momento de conocer a Bella y ser transformado por la hechicera, pues decidí hacerlo de él. Además, Adam es un personaje psicológicamente complejo, y a mí me encantan los personajes así. :D

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y haber reflejado bien la personalidad de Adam y sus sentimientos por Bella.

¡Besos de colores!

Joan Bennet.


End file.
